Without you
by Carolynk
Summary: klaine!
1. Chapter 1

It's been exactly four months since Blaine cheated on Kurt. Blaine regrets it everyday, but Kurt feels the pain again everyday. Kurt sits in NYADA thinking about Blaine and the break up. He couldn't sleep the night before because images of Blaine. The words "I was with someone" keep flashing in his head. Kurt decides he's not going to be able to focus, so gives up completely. Rachel must have seen the pain in his eyes because she shoots him a pair of sorrowful eyes and mouths "It will be okay Kurt." "I know," Kurt lies. Kurt gets lost in thought again but is snapped back to reality by Adam calling his name. "Kurt can I talk to you outside? It's an emergency." Kurt looks over at the teacher to see her nodding in his direction signalling hes excused. Before leaving he looks at Rachel, who is just as confused as he is. Kurt quickly gathers his belongings and heads out to the hallway. Adam's leaning on the wall next to the door. Kurt can tell right away his eyes are red and puffy. Kurt moves to stand in front of Adam, takes his hand and asks "Whats wrong baby?" Adam lets go of Kurt's hand and remains silent. Kurt knew something was really wrong. Adam then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a box. Kurt stares in utter disbelief because Kurt knows that box. It's Blaine's promise ring.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt's face turns bright red almost instantly. Kurt takes a step back in pure shock. He begins to think about what to say but is cut short by Adam. Watery eyes, hurt Adam. "What's this?" Adam asks, already knowing the answer. "Where did you get that?" Kurt asks, also already knowing the answer. "I found it in your dresser beneath a picture of Blaine. I was right, wasn't I? You do still love him and I was your rebound." Adam says staring at the box. "I told you I want to be over him. I really do. And you were not my rebound." Kurt answers trying to take Adam's hand again, but Adam moves it before he can. "Don't lie to me Kurt." A tear rolls down Adam's cheek. He quickly wipes it away before Kurt can see it. It's no use. Kurt saw it forming and when it fell, he knew he had to tell him the truth. "Okay Adam, yes you were my rebound. I was lonely and I needed someone and you were there. So I took the chance thinking I was over Blaine but i'm not." Adam is in full-on tear mode now and Kurt feels horrible, but also knows he needed to hear it. He needed to know the truth. "Kurt, I've said it once and now I'm going to say it again. I can't compete with a fantasy. I knew when we watched Moulin Rouge that you still loved him and this just confirmed it." Adam reaches and takes Kurt's hand. "I love you, but I can't be IN love with someone who doesn't love me back. You can't love me the way you love Blaine. I can see it in your eyes." Kurt knows what's coming next. "Are you breaking up with me?" Kurt asks thinking 2 break ups within 4 months. Perfect. "As much as it pains me, yes. This is a break up. Go find Blaine and tell him you love him. That's the only way you will ever be truly be happy. With Blaine." Adam kisses Kurt on the cheek then walks down the hallway leaving Kurt alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt decides he needs to think about everything. So he goes back in and tells the teacher he needs to go home to deal with the "emergency." Luckily she lets him leave, no questions asked. The car ride home was longer than usual, or so it felt to Kurt. Kurt puts in the key and unlocks the apartment door. He opens the door to see the box sitting on the table. Kurt walks over to the box and opens it. He pulls out the ring and puts it on. He is immediately taken back to McKinley when Blaine gave it to him. It's all to much for Kurt to handle and breaks down. He sinks down to the floor against the table. He sits hugging the ring tightly, humming Teenage Dream. Kurt begins to think whether or not Adam is right. Kurt knows he's right about being really truly happy only with Blaine. "But is he right about never being able to love anybody the way I loved Blaine?" Kurt wispers, as if scared someone will hear. Then it hits him. Yes. He can NEVER love anybody the way he loves Blaine. But love and trust are two different things. He wants to be able to trust that if he takes Blaine back, he wont cheat on him again. But he cant. At least not yet. Then Kurt knows what he needs to do. Kurt needs to go back to the street were Blaine told him he cheated and think.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt puts the ring back into the box, slips it into his pocket, grabs his keys and heads out the door. Kurt pulls up to Callbacks and sits in the exact same spot he sat in that night. Immediately he begins to tear up at the sight of the piano Blaine sang 'Teenage Dream' on. Kurt closes his eyes and can slightly hear Blaine's voice. He opens his eyes to see Blaine sitting back at the piano singing again. Everything is how it was. Kurt blinks and everything disappers. No more Blaine. A tear falls and Kurt goes to wipe it away but is beaten by another hand wiping it away first. "Baby don't cry. I hate to see you cry. I love you Kurt. Please stop." Kurt looks up to see Blaine again. Blaine is giving him that look he always used to give to Kurt when he cried. "I love you too Blaine. Always." " and forever." Then he was gone. Kurt gets up and starts to walk to the piano. He sits on the bench and begins to sing. "Blackbird singing in the dead of night take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life you were only waiting for this moment to arise." It was then Kurt knew what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt runs out of Callbacks. He has to go see Blaine. He has to make things right again. He gets into his car and races home. He fumbles for the keys to his apartment. Kurt notices Rachel left him a note saying she's out with Santana, so he decides to leave them a note explaining everything. 'Rachel and Santana, I will not be home for a while. Adam and I broke up today because he said I'm still in love with Blaine. He's right. I am still in love with Blaine. I will never be able to love anybody the way I love Blaine. I know I acted like I don't need him but I do. He is a big part of my life that I can't loose. So I have decided to go to Ohio and take him back. I will fill you in on all the details when I get back. ~Kurt' While packing his bags, a plan hits him. Its going to take some time but Blaine is worth it. He finishes, grabs the box and his keys, puts his bags in his car and drives to the airport. He's going to need some help from some very hard to reach people but he knows how. These people would do anything for Blaine to be happy. Kurt is also going to need some snow.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt finally lands in Ohio. He's happy to be home but has work to do. He has to avoid everyone in the New Directions, which will be very hard. Kurt decides the safest place is his fathers house. So Kurt calls his dad and tells him everything. Burt agrees to help and come pick him up from the airport. The car ride home was spent in a comfortable silence while Kurt typed away sending messages to everyone involved. This is going to take alot of planning and perfect timing but if Kurt can pull it off it will be amazing. They pull up to the house and kurt immediately gets out of the car and heads up the walkway to the house. Leaving Burt to get the bags. Kurt says hello to everyone and goes back to typing on his phone. Kurt arranges to meet everyone at a resteraunt near Dalton tommorow at 6pm. He gives time to those who are out of state to come because he needs every single one of them there for this to work. Kurt stays up till 1am working on details. He wakes up the next day and gets straight to planning. At 5pm he heads out to the resteraunt. He shows up to see everyone there. Kurt knew he could count on the Warblers. Besides once a Warbler always a Warbler.


	7. Chapter 7

The Warblers surround a giggling Kurt with a giant group hug. The Warblers can get childish at times, but they were like his family along with the New Directions. "So Kurt why did you call all of us here?" Jeff asked once the group had broken apart. "Well that's a good question and I will answer that once we are inside." With that all the Warbler filled into the resteraunt. Kurt tells the Warblers EVERYTHING. he tells them about Blaine telling him to go to New York, Blaine cheating (that receiving very shocked and angry faces), the Teenage Dream performance at Callbacks, Adam and the break up, and imagining Blaine at Callbacks. "I'm going to have a conversation with Blaine about the cheating thing." Wes added sounding extra angry. Then Kurt preceded to tell the Warblers about his plan and how it needs to be executed Every Warbler got a job to do even Cameron and Thad who looked just as confused as the rest of the Warblers were. "You got it Kurt. We will do everything we can to make sure you and Blaine are happy." Nick said receiving nods from the rest of the group. "Great. We will start getting everything ready tommorow. Thanks again guys." Then everyone went on their ways preparing for tommorow.


	8. Chapter 8

Its the day Kurt's plan is put into action and he couldn't be more nervous. With only 5 minutes till the bell rings and Blaine is released from last period Kurt's heart is racing. Blaine has no idea about Kurt being in Ohio. He still thinks Kurt's in New York. Phase 1 of Kurt's plan went exactally as planned. Wes sent Blaine a text saying "Warbler reunion Friday 6pm in Dalton court yard." Great! Ill be there!" RING! The bell rings and Blaine hurries out the door. He only has 30 minutes to get home and change before he has to head out to Dalton. He gets home and gets dressed to the requirements. Anything but your blazer. Blaine thought it was strange at first. Showing up to a Warbler reunion without wearing wearing the Dalton blazer? But Blaine had to push that to the back of his mind along with knowing Kurt wont be there. All the Warblers are waiting in the court yard when Blaine shows up. Blaine at everyone secretly looking for Kurt even though he knows hes not there. Blaine hugs every single Warbler with a huge smile Wes then winks at Nick signalling phase 2 of the plan is a go. "Dum,dum,dum,dum,dum,dum." Blaine is hit with a sting of pain the moment he hears them begin, but sings anyway. "You think im pretty without any makeup on." The Warblers sing in perfect harmony. Just like old times. They finish the song with Blaine turned around facing them. "Blaine?"


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine turns around to see Kurt standing about a foot away wearing his blazer. "Kurt!?" "Blaine I need your help." "Anything." "I have a performance coming up and I need your help." "Okay? What song?" "You'll see." Kurt walks up to Blaine and takes his hand. They walk into Dalton and Kurt leads him straight to the Study Room. The fire place is lit and the room is decorated and Blaine knows what song their going to sing. Blaine sees a blazer on the couch and slips it on knowing it was there for him. Kurt walks over to the radio and hits play. "I really cant stay." "but baby, its cold outside." "i've got to go away." "but baby, its cold outside." "this evening has been so very nice." "ill hold your hands, their just like ice." Kurt and Blaine sing the entire song with a smile on their faces. Kurt does some flirty moves almost making Blaine forget the lyrics a couple times. Blaine and Kurt finish the songs standing right in front of each other, their faces inches apart. Kurt steps closer closing the gap between them kissing Blaine.


End file.
